


Bet he knows he's got it made (with me)

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: A little bit of trouble [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Banter, Battle Couple, Companionable Snark, F/M, Mission Fic, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: “I don’t have x-ray vision, Nat,” Bucky says over the white noise, and she canhearhis wry smile.





	Bet he knows he's got it made (with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatStratford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStratford/gifts).



“Am I in trouble?” Natasha pauses while static crackles from her earpiece and glances around the hallway to make sure the trio of guards she’d knocked out were staying down.

“I don’t have x-ray vision, Nat,” Bucky says over the white noise, and she can  _hear_ his wry smile.

She shakes her head, hoping the motion translates over their radio frequency, and grumbles, “I’m well aware, James. I meant outside. Where you’re supposed to be covering my exit from this dead-end warehouse from your cozy sniper nest.”

He chuckles. “How many did you already take down?”

“Five, total. At least two in this corridor who stand a chance of getting back up before I make it to the door.” The smallest of them groans weakly but doesn’t actually move.

“Nah, as long as you beat them there, you’ll be fine. No trouble.”

“Good.” Natasha makes for the exit at a quick pace. “By the way, I grabbed a little something for you off one of ‘em.”

“Is it loaded?” She’s got four people’s blood caked on her knuckles and can feel a wide bruise spreading across her right knee, but something in Bucky’s voice makes her pulse quicken, and she’s more impatient than before to get back to him.

“Only kind of gift I give,  _lyubimyi_. Out in a sec.”

The door is unlocked, but Natasha cracks it open slowly in case there’s an alarm to trip. There isn’t, but someone says, “What the—” and she starts hitting again before whoever it is reaches punctuation.

Natasha manages to knock out the speaker just as three more guards advance on her. She groans and swings herself onto the shoulders of the nearest, twisting to pull him down at an angle that takes out his partner. The third yelps and bolts in the other direction.

Rolling her eyes, Natasha jogs up the hill opposite the facility where Bucky has packed up most of his equipment. “No trouble?  _Seriously_?”

He laughs, pulling her closer for a quick kiss, which she grants him. “I was watching through my scope—didn’t look like you had any trouble.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she mutters, then catches sight over his shoulder of some movement in the woods that makes her snort.

“What—oh no. How many behind me? Am I in trouble here?” Bucky looks torn between amusement and genuine concern.

“Depends on your definition!” she quips with a grin, and they go to work.

**Author's Note:**

> [KatStratford](archiveofourown.org/users/KatStratford) prompted, "Am I in trouble?" back in March, and months later I have finally, _finally_ filled said prompt. Real-life insanity may come and go, but OTPs are forever.
> 
> Title is from "[That Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFA6dEwWOb4)" by Caro Emerald.


End file.
